


Once upon a Rose

by LuckySpirit2002



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySpirit2002/pseuds/LuckySpirit2002
Summary: The Doctor and Rose will find themselves in a middle ages Kingdome were they'll attend a royal ball as a gift from Doctor for his companion's birthday. It may seem all sweet and fine but in reality danger is never far away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first fan fiction I've ever write in an other language than Greek which is my mother tongue so please excuse and inform me about any grammar or spelling mistakes that I have may done.  
> Also please keep in mind that the adventure actually starts around the third chapter for the first ones are an introduction to the characters. I hope you have a good time reading this!

Rose had just wake up after an usual day with the Doctor, full of running and danger in every step. Although she was still a bit tired she didn't even think about falling asleep again, she wanted to live this day to the very last second. A delicious smell of freshly cooked, crispy bacon and eggs told her that The Doctor had already made her breakfast. She smiled at the very thought of it and got up looking for something to wear. Her eyes fell on a wonderful scarlet dress, with lace sleeves, pearl neckline and embroidered gold roses, which was hugging in the closet opposite her bed.  
\- You have to be kidding me! She whispered without being able to take her eyes off it.  
With her eyes still full of wonder she took it off the closet, very carefully, as if she was scared that it would dissolve with her very touch. While she was examining it she felt something hard beneath the fabric and when she unfolded it, it revealed a white rose, a red mask with pearls, lace and gold details and last but not least a scented stationery witch said:  
'' Good morning, Rose! Please wear this dress and meet me in the dining room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I may have a little surprise waiting for you! Allons-y!''  
-The Doctor  
Rose let out a giggle and forgetting any previous hesitation she wore the red dress and the mask while letting her hair in T.A.R.D.I.S.s trustworthy hands. When she reached the dining room she found The Doctor absorbed in reading a purple notebook, with an incredible amount of fairy stickers on it, that it looked suspiciously similar with ...  
-Doctor! She exclaimed   
\- Hmm? He responded without even looking at her.  
-Doctor! She said again, in a more urgent tone.  
He looked up with a childish sparkle in his dark brown eyes which faded immediately and got replaced by pure amazement when he saw her.   
-R..Ro..Rose? He only managed to whisper.  
-What is it? Are you OK? Rose asked him with her deep concern clearly panted on her face.  
-Nothing, it's just....Oh blimey you are beautiful...and..(With a very low voice)..You look so much like her..  
-Oh, well thank you, but hang on a minute, who do I resemble? Oh... I get it now! You just want to change the subject! So tell me Doctor is that, by any chance, the diary that I had mysteriously lost when I was a child?  
The Doctor hided it behind his back and with his most innocent smile he said:  
\- Maybe yes, maybe not.  
Rose blushed and giggled.  
-Oh, dear....So may I ask what my favourite Time Lord's doing with my old diary?  
\- Ahm...Well...the truth is that I needed some ideas. He confessed with a child-like smile.  
The girl frowned.  
\- Ides for what?  
\- Oh, but , my sweet, fantastic Rose this is a surprise and we both know that when a surprise is no longer a surprise then it loses it's very reason to exist.  
She nodded and started eating her breakfast, trying not to mess her dress, when she heard The Doctor laughing. She looked up and realised that he was still reading her diary.  
-Oi! Are you enjoying it?


End file.
